Welcome to SA!
by MoonInMars
Summary: Akira Toudou, a rich 16-year old girl who doesn't care about her status, entered Hakusen Academy. She meets with her childhood friend, and she got to the Elite Group. People judge her without even knowing her status.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story. Thanks to a classmate of mine I was able to write this story here. **

**Sooooo... I hope that you like it. I'm bad at grammar. I even asked my classmate to check this. :)) GOSH!**

* * *

Chapter One-Introduction

Its Akira's first day of school as a transfer student.

"Mom! I'm going now." Akira said as she put her shoes in.

"Be careful!" Her mom replied and Akira went out of their door.

* * *

When Akira arrived at the school she immediately went to the principal's office. She entered inside the room. It was very dark.

"Welcome to Hakusen Academy, Miss Toudou. We are glad that such a person like you came here." A hot woman wearing a pencil skirt appeared from the dark corner of the room and Akira was shocked. "S..sure. Thank you for accepting me." Akira replied with a scary tone.

"Of course. Any request from your family will be gladly granted by me." The principal said with such a proud voice.

"Yeah. Thank you. Soooo, I'll leave now. The classes will start." Akira grabbed the door knob when the principal suddenly uttered some words.

"Be careful of your classmates." Akira wondered why the principal said that.

"Ok. I will" She just responded without understanding the meaning of those words.

Akira went out of the room. While she was walking in the hallways she heard screams getting louder and louder meaning getting closer to her. When she looked behind her a group of students was walking in the same hallway. The crowd was giving them space so that they can pass through. _Are they royals or something?_ Akira thought.

"Hey. Get out of the way!" A student pulled her.

"What is your problem?" Akira whispered to her but in an angry tone.

"Can't you see the SA students are passing through." The student replied.

"SA? You mean Special A?" Akira asked her.

"Yes. They are elite students of our school." The student replied.

"Oh god. That's my class. Byee." The student was shocked when Akira said that.

* * *

"Class, settle down." The teacher said as he enters the room. "We have a transfer student. Miss Toudou, please come in." He added while extending his hand on Akira's way.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Akira said then bowed.

"AKIRA!?" A girl shouted. It was Akira's childhood friend.

"Hikari? Why are you here?" Akira widened her eyes seeing her friend.

"Of course, I'm here to study." Hikari replied.

"OK! Since You and Hanazono-san are close, you can sit beside her." The teacher decided. Akira went to the empty seat beside Hikari then sit downs.

"Woah. She's friends with Hikari." A murmur roaming around the classroom began.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Akira asked Hikari. _Did I do something wrong?_ She thought to herself.

"You will know later." Hikari replied with a proud look.

* * *

(Lunch time)

"Akira! Join us for lunch, you will know why they are looking at you like that." Hikari grabbed Akira's hand and went out of the room. The people were watching them as they pass through the hallways.

"That's Hikari Hanazono of the SA, right? Who's the girl beside her?" The students are whispering to each other.

"See? We're the SA students. Elite students of our school." Hikari said to Akira. "Guys! I'm here!" Hikari waved her hand to a group of boys.

"You are late!" A handsome guy scolded her.

"Sorry. I just showed Akira around the school a little bit." Hikari replied while scratching her head.

"Oh, Akira. The transfer student. Hi, I'm Kei Takishima." The guy was called Kei. He shakes Akira's hand.

"Hello. I'm Akira Toudou." Akira smiled back.

"Sit here, Akira." Hikari pointed at her side.

"Thanks." Akira replied.

Suddenly two guys arrived.

"The transfer student is here." A guy said.

"Yup. Akira this is Jun Yamamoto." Hikari introduced Jun.

"Hello!" Jun waved at Akira.

"Hi." She waved back.

"And the other guy there is Tadashi Karino" Hikari pointed at Tadashi.

"Hi. I'm Akira Toudou." Akira introduced herself because Tadashi seemed to be a silent person.

"Ok." Tadashi replied.

Akira was a bit annoyed by his unsociable attitude, but she just ignored it.

* * *

(Minutes have passed, their lunch time has ended)

"Let's go! We'll be late for class." Hikari said then ran out of the cafeteria.

Akira just followed. She noticed that a group of girls were looking at her while whispering.

"Why is she with the SA? Who the hell is she?" Akira heard this from the girls. She slowed down her running and looked at them but Hikari grabbed her and they ran to their classroom.

~End of Chapter One~


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapterrr! :))) Can someone please tutor me on Grammar? HAHAHA XD. Enjoy (or not)!**

* * *

Chapter Two- The other 2 members

"A-KI-RA!" Hikari hugged Akira. "Good Morning!" She added.

"Good Morning." Akira replied.

"Jun, is Megumi and Ryuu coming today?" Kei asked jun.

"I think so." Jun replied.

"Who are those two?" Akira asked Hikari.

"By 'those two' you mean Megumi and Ryuu? They are also SA members." Hikari replied.

"Why are they not here?" Akira looked like she really wanted to know.

"I think because of their work. Megumi is a singer and actress and Ryuu is a workaholic guy." Hikari said. "Where is Tadashi?" Hikari asked Kei.

"I don't…" Kei stopped when the door opened.

"I'm here. Sorry." It was Tadashi who opened the door.

"Goodmorning." Akira greeted Tadashi.

"'Morning." Tadashi said then sits down. He placed his bag down and began to sleep.

"Is he always like that?" Akira asked Hikari while pointing her fingers at Tadashi.

"Always." Hikari replied and Akira was shocked.

Suddenly someone slammed the door opened.

"We're back!" A green haired guy appeared.

"Oh God, Ryuu. You don't have to slam the door." A girl with a long wavy brown hair also appeared.

"Ryuu, Megumi. We missed you!" Hikari ran towards Ryuu and Megumi and hugged them.

_That's Ryuu and Megumi?_ Akira thought to herself.

"Akira! This is Megumi Yamamoto, Jun's twin and Ryuu Tsuji, their childhood friend." Hikari introduced the two.

"Hello. I'm Akira Toudou." Akira bowed her head.

"You're the new student that Jun mentioned to me. Hello." Megumi shake Akira's hands.

"Tadashi also mentioned you. Anyways, where is he? While Ryuu is on his way to Tadashi's sit Akira thought something. _Tadashi mentioned me?_

"Tadashi!" Ryuu woke Tadashi up and put his arm around Tadashi's neck.

"Oww! Stop it!" Tadashi yelled. _They are so close._ Akira thought.

"They're close, right?" Hikari said to Akira while observing the two.

"Yeah. Tadashi's really happy." The two girls just stared at them.

* * *

"OK. Class sit down." The teacher arrived and Akira opened her book. She was shocked when she found a letter.

"_Meet me later at the back entrance later at dismissal."_

_Who would send me this kind of thing? _Akira thought.

"-kira, Akira!" Hikari patted Akira's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. What is it?" Akira shakes her head and looked at Hikari.

"We're going to talk later at lunch about some things. SA is now complete so we should have a proper introduction." Hikari winks at Akira.

"Hanazono and Toudou!" The teacher scolded them.

"Yes!" Both replied in sync.

"Please listen."

"Yesss." The two again replied in sync. They both giggled and laughed silently.

* * *

(Lunch time)

"OK. Let's start with our introductions." Hikari said then clapped her hand. "I'm Hikari Hanazono, soon to be owner of the Hanazono Inc." She introduced herself.

"Kei Takishima, heir of the Takishima Group." Kei was the next.

"Ryuu Tsuji. I'm already the owner of Tsuji Group. That's why I'm always absent."Ryuu said then he laughed.

"I'm Jun Yamamoto. I'm a violinist." He sips in his drink after he introduced himself.

"I'm Megumi Yamamoto. I'm a singer and an actress. I'm absent because of debuts and shoots." Megumi said then smiled.

"Tadashi Karino. Son of the school's principal." Akira's eyes widened when she heard that he's that hot principal's son.

"Your that hot woman's child?!" Akira asked loudly.

"Ah. Yeah. And she's not hot." Tadashi replied with a what-the-hell face.

"Ok. I'm Akira Toudou. I'm Heiress of the Toudou Airline." Everyone was shocked except Hikari.

"Toudou Airline? The biggest Airline in Japan?" Ryuu asked then coughed.

"Ah..yeah." Akira replied like she was cornered by a lot of question.

"Why hadn't you told us?" Jun added.

"Well you never asked." Akira scratched her head.

"You should've mentioned it to them. Look at how surprised they are." Hikari points at them.

"Well…." Akira stopped because Tadashi asked something.

"You don't look like an Heiress or something." Tadashi said while staring at Akira.

"As long as I have all that satisfies me I don't need any more than that. Food, clothes and loved ones." Akira replied while staring at her hand and smiling. Everyone was amazed by her answer.

"I'm accepting you to our group." Tadashi smiled at Akira.

"What?" Akira looked left and right.

"That was your test, whether you are worthy of being one of us. I was sure that you would pass but I did not expect you to have such an answer." Hikari patted Akira's back.

"Thank you for accepting me." Akira bowed and was about to cry but she stopped.

Minutes have passed.

DING DONG DING

"It's time to go back." Hikari extended her arm and Akira grabbed it.

"Y-yeah." Akira stood up.

"Let's go." Tadashi left and the others followed him. They went back to their classroom.

When Akira was passing by a group of girls she was shocked because they were looking at her with fiery eyes. She looked at them again but they were already looking away. That's _strange. Did those girls just looked at me with disgusted eyes? Akira thought._

* * *

(Dismissal time)

"Akira! Let's go." Hikari waved at Akira.

"Uh.. No. I have some business to attend to. Bye!" Akira left Hikari.

"Hmm." Ryuu gazed at Akira as she ran through the hallways.

"What is it Ryuu?" Hikari asked.

"There's something strange." Ryuu replied then he sighed.

"Strange?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

* * *

(At the back entrance)

"You came." A girl pushed Akira to the wall making Akira cornered. Then some girls arrived

"You were the ones who sent the letter?" A sweat dropped from Akira's head.

"HAHAH. Yes. And you're totally fooled by it. You're just hanging around the SA to get some money!" They laughed.

"So what are you going to do to me now?" Akira asked like she was not scared or something. She even smiled.

"Oh. You're not scared. Let's go girls. Let's teach her a lesson." The girl walked in front of Akira then slapped her left cheek.

"Is that it?" Akira asked while smiling.

"Wha..? You b*tch!" This time the girl slapped Akira's right cheek and there's a scratch because of the girl's long nails.

"You're done?" Akira was purposely annoying the girl.

"Girls go!" She ordered the girls to beat Akira up but they stopped because they heard a cough.

*cough*

"Akira! You're here. We've been looking for you!" Hikari, Ryuu and the others were smiling sarcastically. She grabbed Akira's hand. "What were you doing to Akira?" She asked the girls with a smiling face. The girls were relieved because they thought that Hikari was not angry.

"Oh. We were just about to wipe the blood from her face and ask about what happened." The girl replied with a sweet tone.

"Really? How nice of you. Your face must have hurt Akira. Let me wipe the blood." Hikari wiped the blood on Akira's face and the girls were sweating. "It will trouble us if the heiress of the Toudou Airline got hurt." Hikari said loudly so that the girls can hear it.

"Toudou? She's the heir of Toudou Airline?" The girls are starting to get nervous.

"Oh yes. That is why she is special. Who would did this to her? I really thank you for trying to treat her face." Hikari hugged the girls.

"Of course! She's special, right?" The girl replied while quivering.

*SLAP*

Hikari slapped the girl who slapped Akira. Akira has no idea of what's happening. Tadashi and the others were just staring at Hikari. They know that Hikari is really mad about it.

"Ouch. My face!" The girl cried."How dare you…?!" She added.

"What? You think you can fight me? You know what I can do right? I can kick you out of this school this instant!" Hikari said angrily to her. "Kneel to Akira and say sorry."

"No… Its okay, Hikari. No need." Akira stopped Hikari.

"But..! Okay. Remember this you low class girls, Try to hurt Akira again, I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!" Hikari fiercely said to the girls. They ran as fast as they could. Hikari sat down on the floor. "Akira, you okay?" She sighed.

"Yes. Thank you for saving me." Akira replied with a smile.

"Damn. You're so brave. You didn't cry." Ryuu said with such amazed eyes.

"A thing like that wouldn't make me cry." Akira replied then laughed.

Everybody laughed.

"Let's go?" Akira asked while handing her hand to Hikari so that Hikari could stand up.

"Sure." Hikari grabbed Akira's hand and stood up.

"Akira!" Tadashi called Akira. "Good job." He patted Akira's head and Akira blushed.

"Y-yeah."

~End of chapter two~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! =))))**

* * *

Chapter 3- Hikari's Villa

"Shall we go on a vacation at my villa? It's boring staying here in the greenhouse." Hikari asked while taking a sip on her tea.

"Are we allowed?" Akira asked after she took a bite from her doughnut.

"Of course we are. Then it's decided." Hikari clapped her hand. _She's really excited. _Akira thought to herself.

"When will we leave?" Kei asked Hikari.

"Tomor.." Hikari stopped because Tadashi interrupted her.

"You shouldn't go deciding things by yourself." Tadashi appeared with a book on his left hand then sat beside Akira and started reading.

"It's ok if you don't come, really!" A vein popped on Hikari's forehead.

"There, there." Ryuu calmed the atmosphere.

"Well, I'd like to go." Akira took a sip on her tea.

"Yes, Of course. Akira will come." Hikari hugged Akira.

"All of us can just go. Any arguments?" Akira looked around if there was someone who has some arguments. She stopped at Tadashi. "Soooo?" She stared at Tadashi.

"Whatever. Yeah yeah. I'll go." Tadashi closed his book and left.

"How dare he..?" Hikari was about to chase Tadashi but Megumi and Akira grabbed her hand. Tadashi just waved his hand. "He's really annoying!" Hikari shouted. Everyone just laughed.

* * *

"He's late!" Hikari looked at her watch while stomping her foot.

"Sorry I'm late." Tadashi arrived.

"Arg. Anyway, let's go in." Hikari snapped her hand and the butler opened the door.

"Thank you." Akira said to the butler as she went inside the car. Tadashi just stared at her. When Akira turned her head to face Tadashi, Tadashi looked away and just stared at the window.

* * *

"We're here!" Hikari pointed at her villa.

"Wow. It's really big." Akira looked up and down.

"Your names are written on the door of the rooms. Well, I'll just go inside my room to unpack my things. Bye!" Hikari went inside her room.

Akira went to the terrace and leaned on its railings. The wind blew really hard which caused Akira's hair to be messy.

"Wow. The wind's really strong." Akira placed her hand on her head so that her hair won't go to her face.

Tadashi was walking across the terrace door when he saw Akira standing there. Akira turned and she saw Tadashi.

"Tadashi! Come here! You can see the whole place from here." Akira extended her hand to Tadashi.

"Yes, it is."Tadashi stared at the beautiful view. The sunset leaves a good color at the beach. Akira gazed at him and he turned to Akira's way.

"Ah! I was just… um. I'll go to my room." Akira turned around and left. _What was that?_ She thought.

"Ok?" Tadashi said when Akira left. He placed his hand above his nose and just below his eyes. He was blushing. _The hell?_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Akira! Hikari said to come pick you up. Dinner is ready." Jun knocked at Akira's door.

"Is that you, Jun? Tell her I'm on my way." Akira replied. Jun said ok and left.

Akira sat down. "God, Akira what happened to your face?" Hikari grabbed Akira's hand because she was covering her face with it.

"Nothing! I think I caught a cold." Akira replied as she holds onto her spoon and started eating.

"Ok? Better rest for today." Hikari released Akira's hand with an 'Is she okay?' look.

"What are our plans tomorrow?" Ryuu asked then drank from his glass of wine.

"Can we go to the beach?" Megumi replied as she looks at Hikari.

"Ok. Then we can go to the shops at town to buy some fireworks and souvenirs." Hikari responded after she swallowed down her food.

"Fireworks?" Akira said excitingly.

"Yes. We do this every trip." Kei replied.

"Where is Tadashi?" Ryuu looked around.

"I think he's still at the terrace. He said he does not have the appetite." Jun replied then ate a piece of grape.

"Really? That guy." Hikari said.

Everyone continued eating.

"Goodnight everyone." Hikari went inside her room.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Akira and everybody else entered their own rooms.

* * *

"Urh. I'm not sleepy." Akira went out of her room. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a glass of water. She heard steps. It was Tadashi.

"Hey! What' cha doing here?" Akira asked while shivering from nervousness.

"Just going to get a glass of water." Tadashi replied. "Sorry if I scared you."

"No, it's alright. Here." Akira offered her glass after she drank all of the water.

"Thanks." Tadashi accepted and refilled it again with water.

"Soooo. Goodnight." Akira left.

"Yeah. Night." Tadashi replied then drank his water.

When Akira was about to go to her room she stopped and went to the terrace. It was really beautiful. The moon's light was reflecting from the beach.

"Woooooow! This is really nice." She grabbed the comfy chair and placed it near the railings so that when she sits down she can see the view. She just stared at it until she falls asleep.

Tadashi was about to go back when he saw Akira sleeping. He placed the blanket to Akira. He went beside and placed his two hands on the railings. He sniffed the breeze.

"This is really refreshing" He said then looked to Akira. "So you can sleep anywhere, huh?" Tadashi laughed as he goes inside again. "Goodnight." He turned again to Akira.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hikari's Villa part 2

"GODD! Akira! Wake up." Hikari patted Akira's shoulders.

"Urh. I slept. Goodmorning everyone." Akira rubbed her eyes. Everyone stared at her with a shocked face.

"It's really cold here. Good thing you have a blanket." Hikari placed her hand on her forehead.

"I didn't….." _I didn't bring this blanket when I slept here. It couldn't be?_ She thought. She looked at Tadashi which is leaning on the door. _Could it be that he was the one. He was the only person who was awake. But it's impossible._ She looked down and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Sorry to make you worry." Akira smiled to everyone.

"It's nothing." Hikari said then smiled back.

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

"Let's get ready for swimming!" Ryuu yelled.

"YEAHHH!" Everyone got excited. Tadashi smiled then left.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked Tadashi.

"Gonna prepare my clothes for swimming." Everyone was shocked except Akira.

"Hey! Usually Tadashi would just sit around and read some books" Hikari whispered to everyone except Akira. Everyone stared at Tadashi and Akira smiling to each other. "Maybe something will bloom this year." Hikari and the others smiled from relief.

* * *

The girls went out of the villa. The boys were waiting for them. Kei, Ryuu and Jun just stared at them. Tadashi didn't care because he's not into that kinda stuff.

"Uwaaahhh! The girls are hot!" Kei stared at Hikari.

"You pervert!" Hikari placed a towel on Kei's face.

Hikari was wearing a two piece blue swimsuit with a crystal hanging on the center of the bra. Akira was wearing one piece black swimsuit with big holes on the side. Megumi wore a two piece peach swimsuit and the bottom part is a skirt with full of ruffles.

"Hikari you have a nice body." Akira stared at Hikari's body with such an amazed eyes.

"Thanks. Same goes for the two of you." Hikari replied while swishing her hair.

"HHAHA." The three of them laughs. They began playing beach games. Akira slipped and everyone laughed at her. She accidentally looked at Tadashi. He was silently laughing. Akira just pouted.

* * *

"God. I'm really tired. We played so many games." Kei holds the back of his neck. Suddenly everyone heard Akira's voice.

"W-wait. I'm not really.." Everyone was shocked when Akira was being surrounded by two guys.

"It's okayyy. You're a cute one." The other guy said then he grabbed Akira's shoulders. Akira tried to defend herself but the guys were really strong.

"Hey!" Tadashi said. "You are blocking the way." He kicked the guys. Everyone was amazed. It was the first time for Tadashi to start a fight.

"You asshole." The guy was about to punch Tadashi.

"Stop right there." Ryuu and Kei punched him instead.

"We're outta here!" The two guys ran as much as they could.

"Thanks guys. Woooh! That was a close one." Akira smiled.

"Stupid! You can cry now. Don't hold back your tears." Tadashi shouted at her. Akira started to cry.

"Gosh! Hikari. We're always here for youuu!" Hikari hugged Akira.

"Thank you. You're the best friends I've ever had!" Akira continued crying. Tadashi just smiled and sighed.

"Let's go buy the fireworks!" Kei asked. They left for town and bought the fireworks.

* * *

They started playing with their fireworks at around 6:30 at the beach.

"This is fun!" Hikari lightened her firework.

"Yeah! It's so beautiful." Akira was really amazed. Tadashi just stared at her. Akira noticed that Tadashi was looking. "Here! Try one!" She gave Tadashi one.

"Yeah. It really is nice." Tadashi smiled while looking at the fireworks. Akira blushed.

"Is it?" Akira looked away because she was blushing.

-End of Chapter 4-


End file.
